


𝖑𝖎𝖑 𝖇𝖚𝖓𝖓𝖞 𝖌𝖎𝖗𝖑 : 𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖞 𝖇𝖚𝖓𝖓𝖞

by kuroosusagichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, oh to be breed by a beeg strong man like daichi, thats the dream - Freeform, what about it, yes i am a daichi stan human second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroosusagichan/pseuds/kuroosusagichan
Summary: Sum: you were always a cute sweet girl but Daichi is quite keen on how much of a good girl  you were behind closed doors
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	𝖑𝖎𝖑 𝖇𝖚𝖓𝖓𝖞 𝖌𝖎𝖗𝖑 : 𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖞 𝖇𝖚𝖓𝖓𝖞

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first ever smut piece so pls enjoy my daichi smut i spent til 4 am writint

_ cw: 1632k, smut(18 plus minors dni), fluffy at the end, pet play, daddy kink, breeding kink, size kink, cry baby reader, pet names, talkin bout baby-making, implied DDLG content, choking/ collaring, dacryphilia, dumbification, established relationship, aftercare not implied BUT WILL HAPPEN PROMISE!!! _

_notes: hey guys! this is my first ever smut piece so if your under 18 get outta here! if your a minor pls block the #🐇.nsfw.🐇 tag, **please!!** so for everyone else pls enjoy my daichi smut i spent til 4 am writint <333_

_sum: you were always a cute sweet girl but Daichi is quite keen on how much of a **good girl** you were behind closed doors_

ɴᴏᴡ ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ: 34+35 ʙʏ ᴀʀɪᴀɴᴀ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴇ

───────────────⚪───────────────────

  


◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀⠀ ⠀ 1:03 / 2:54⠀ ───○ 🔊⠀ ᴴᴰ ⚙ ❐ ⊏⊐

Daichi has always preferred to be in control, the role fulfilling him with a sense of peace and achievement.

  


But nothing could have prepared him for the hot burning _want_ being in control of you.

  


You were beneath him, open and wanting, with teary eyes and pretty white bunny ears perched on your head. Your legs were spread, your plush thighs spread over the tan of his knees to reveal your dripping slit running slick down to meet the soft cotton ball-like bunny tail plug in your pretty hole. He groans at the sight of your clit glittering in the soft pink light of your lamp by the bed and moves to spread those cute pussy lips of yours to see that slicked hole winking at him desperately.

 _“D-daddy..stop staring, please.”_ Glancing up at your glowing face, cheeks went with embarrassing tears leaking from your pretty eyes. Daichi cooed at the sight, you always were a crybaby when it came to getting attention, shying away from his touches and tearing up at the slightest stroke to your little clit.

  


_“Hmm but my bunny’s so pretty, can’t help but stare at this pretty pussy.”_ He rumbled down to you, right hand coming to play at your glistening pearl and the other slipping the thickness of his fingers into the pretty pink collar that rested on your throat. The initials on the tag shined and he smirked at the rush of heat that went down his spine. _“Property of Sawamura Daichi”_ glinted up at him teasingly as you squealed from his ministrations. Your weak thighs shook and moved to close but stopped by the trunks of Daichi’s own.

 _“What a dumb little baby,”_ He muttered as he roughly pulled you up by your collar, forcing the delicate curve of your spine into a rough position. You sniffled and whimpered, you hated being bad, hated that disappointed frown on your daddy’s face when you made a mistake. _You didn’t mean to be bad, promise! But your little pussy was so sensitive from fucking his fingers from earlier you couldn’t help it!_

Daichi’s frown softened and he cooed, releasing his hold on your collar letting you fall back to the pillows behind you. You looked borderline angelic like this, his own little bunny to fuck as he pleases.

 _“Do you promise to be a good girl, bunny? I don’t wanna be mean tonight,”_ His left hand came to rest on the bump of your tummy, the one right beneath your belly button, that one little place he always had his eyes on.

 _“Just wanna give you a baby right? Just wanna make you cream til I give ya my milk yeah?”_ He couldn’t stop the laugh that left him how quickly you nodded, tongue like cotton n eyes wide and hazy. He had kept his thumb at the crown of your clit, petting and stroking at it as you whined and whimpered. Once you felt the burning hotness of his cock resting at your winking hole you tensed and bit back a sob, feeling the crown of his flushed red tip brush the underside of your little princess clit.

 _“Daddy-”_ you sobbed with a fresh set of tears prickling at your eyelashes, _“t’s too big..”_ Your eyes closed and tears ran down your temples as you sniffled and cried. Daichi huffed, a fond smile tugging at his lips as finding your sensitivity lewdly endearing - God you’re so cute it made his cock throb.

 _“Shhh, there, there bunny don’t worry.”_ He soothed, cupping your warm cheeks with a large hand, his thumb resting at your wobbling bottom lip. _“Baby bunny’s taken it ‘fore right? Don’t worry just be good n take it like you always do little girl. Feels so good promise, yeah?”_

You nodded up at him, head fuzzy and eyes watery before you meekly asked, _“Hold my hand? Please?”_ You had remembered to use your manners, ass still aching from the last time you didn’t remember your pleases and thank yous. Daichi nods and leaves your tummy to take your right hand as your left reaches down to the one resting above your clit, dainty fingers wrapping round the thickness of his wrist. He murmurs praises as he moves forward, the fat mushroom head of his cock breaching and filling your needy bunny cunny. You squeak and feel your brain fuzz and all you know is that _daddy’s inside, he’s inside n he’s so big and sothickhe’sinsidehe’sinsidedaddy’sinside-_ You squeal as you feel him move, bring more into you inch by inch.

  


Daichi shushes you, keeping you hazy with the constant petting of your clit. Your thighs twitch mindlessly crossing at the dip of his back as you keened as he pushes more n more in. He groans feeling the plush walls of your pussy suckle at him, he’ll never get used to _this_. The way your pussy has a mind of its own and how it’s determined to keep him in, no matter how much you cry and squirm from his size. He throws his head back and huffs a sigh at your gummy insides leaking and creaming round him. _Always knocks him out, how wet, how warm your cunny is._

 _“Good girl bunny, good girl. Gonna give ya my babies soon, just keep it like this. You want that right? Want daddy’s babies?”_ He huffed breathlessly, tightening his grip on your hand and pressing firmer into your throbbing bud. You choke out a squeal, out of breath and body searing hot under daddy’s large, rough palms. Your soft thighs continue to shake and jump against his sides as he moves further in and he groans into the closed air between you two. Peering down to your form, splayed open for him on the bed he doesn’t think anything is as pretty as you are right now. Panting, drooling, and crying out broken whines for your daddy to fill you up.

  


_“Daddy- daddy m’ gonna cum! D-addy!”_ You sob your slit weeping your cream down his half in cock. Silky, translucent white drips and drops down the curve of his balls, and onto the soft white sheets and Daichi hears nothing but white noise as he grabs large handfuls of your thighs and pushes your knees to your ears and ankles over his shoulders.

  


As he manhandles you in place like a ragdoll you feel your brain fall to static with only one want ringing in between your ears. You choke and hiccup as _Daddy_ pushes the rest of his cock in and you feel his breeder balls rest against the soft faux fur of your plug. You’re babbling now, broken pleas for what he promised ring in your head as you pant against his lips, as he brought his head closer to your in folding you in half.

  


_“Daddy, daddy, gimme your babies, daddy. Want ‘em, want ‘em so bad, want daddy’s babies!”_ You puffed and panted, landing sloppy kisses and licking at the seams of his lips, Daddy grunts and opens his mouth to slot against yours into a wet kiss. You’re whining and whimpering til he sucks on your carnation pink tongue leaving you sighing with each roll of his hips. The _pat, pat, pat_ of his lower half meeting the backs of your thighs rings through the room til he breaks apart from you to wrap a strong hand round your pretty neck and to press his fingers against your throbbing clit.

  


_“Gonna give you my babies bunny. Just like you wanted. Gonna make you a pretty momma yeah?”_ , He grunts. tightening his hold on your neck, making your head fuzzy like the bunny ears on your head. He adjusts himself til he shouts, the head of his cock brushed against the small suckling mouth of your womb as your legs shoot up, weakly kicking at the air. You’re shrieking, babbling mindlessly at the throbbing and heat of your cunny.

  


_“D-daddy, n’more, c-can’t take it!”_ Your sobs are thin and watery and high-pitched and Daichi thinks he’ll never hear anything prettier than that.

  


_“Shh no cryin bunny, I’ll give ya what ya need, what this baby pussy needs.”_ He huffs focusing on that lil sucking mouth of your womb to fill this precious cunny of his cum. Groaning he moves his hand to grasp your soft, wet cheeks in between his fingers, _“Come with me bunny, I’ll milk this dumb cunt n give u my babies yeah? Milk your cute pussy n fill ya up.”_ He rumbles above you, you can feel the vibrations of his voice through his chest as you nod, eyes glassy at the idea of cumming with _Daddy_ that you nod your empty little head as he strokes your twitching clit til you tighten all round him, keeping him inside as you squeal at the feeling of _Daddy’s warm milk_ filling you up n spilling out down to the messy bedsheets.

  


He lets go of you and through your achy back and blurry eyes you smile up at him, cock drunk and so very in love, _“Love you Daddy, love you so much.”_ He stays on his shaky knees, smiles and reaches over to pluck off the ears. He gingerly cups your face in his big hands and takes in the pretty picture you make - glowing, wet face, bruises and hickeys and a creamy pussy, and smiles down at you. He reaches down to that bump in your tummy and whispers out,

_“Love you too pretty girl.”_

2 weeks ago on December 24, 2020 at 2:59 pm

  
original post

[haikyuu smut](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/tagged/haikyuu-smut)[hq daichi](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/tagged/hq-daichi)[daichi imagine](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/tagged/daichi-imagine)[daichi smut](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/tagged/daichi-smut)[daichi x reader smut](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/tagged/daichi-x-reader-smut)[daichi x reader](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/tagged/daichi-x-reader)[haikyuu x reader](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/tagged/haikyuu-x-reader)[daichi fluff](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/tagged/daichi-fluff)[the daichi brainrot continues](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/tagged/the-daichi-brainrot-continues)[🐇.nsfw.🐇](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/tagged/%F0%9F%90%87.nsfw.%F0%9F%90%87)  


463 notes

  1. [](https://kteipls.tumblr.com/)[kteipls](https://kteipls.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  2. [](https://between-reality-and-imagination.tumblr.com/)[between-reality-and-imagination](https://between-reality-and-imagination.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  3. [](https://imanideal14.tumblr.com/)[imanideal14](https://imanideal14.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  4. [](https://may8ank.tumblr.com/)[may8ank](https://may8ank.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  5. [](https://moonbyullll.tumblr.com/)[moonbyullll](https://moonbyullll.tumblr.com/post/639749125712281600) reblogged this from [kuroosusagichan](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/)

  6. [](https://waifutiddies.tumblr.com/)[waifutiddies](https://waifutiddies.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  7. [](https://katsukiflr.tumblr.com/)[katsukiflr](https://katsukiflr.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  8. [](https://gloriousflapwinnerranch.tumblr.com/)[gloriousflapwinnerranch](https://gloriousflapwinnerranch.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  9. [](https://the-nerdy-wordy-princess.tumblr.com/)[the-nerdy-wordy-princess](https://the-nerdy-wordy-princess.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  10. [](https://crankpire.tumblr.com/)[crankpire](https://crankpire.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  11. [](https://tinyfirecracker.tumblr.com/)[tinyfirecracker](https://tinyfirecracker.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  12. [](https://hello-letsbeamazingshallwe.tumblr.com/)[hello-letsbeamazingshallwe](https://hello-letsbeamazingshallwe.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  13. [](https://yunhosblackgf.tumblr.com/)[yunhosblackgf](https://yunhosblackgf.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  14. [](https://something-nonrevealing-or-catchy.tumblr.com/)[something-nonrevealing-or-catchy](https://something-nonrevealing-or-catchy.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  15. [](https://icedtiaaaa.tumblr.com/)[icedtiaaaa](https://icedtiaaaa.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  16. [](https://enkosu.tumblr.com/)[enkosu](https://enkosu.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  17. [](https://lvsnr.tumblr.com/)[lvsnr](https://lvsnr.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  18. [](https://bbongjoong.tumblr.com/)[bbongjoong](https://bbongjoong.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  19. [](https://graymouthed.tumblr.com/)[graymouthed](https://graymouthed.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  20. [](https://insertsmile.tumblr.com/)[insertsmile](https://insertsmile.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  21. [](https://konowhore.tumblr.com/)[konowhore](https://konowhore.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  22. [](https://t0efungus.tumblr.com/)[t0efungus](https://t0efungus.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  23. [](https://mushum03.tumblr.com/)[mushum03](https://mushum03.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  24. [](https://sunkissedkatsu.tumblr.com/)[sunkissedkatsu](https://sunkissedkatsu.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  25. [](https://speedysharkcalzonehound.tumblr.com/)[speedysharkcalzonehound](https://speedysharkcalzonehound.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  26. [](https://otomegamer.tumblr.com/)[otomegamer](https://otomegamer.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  27. [](https://irene-writes-sometimes.tumblr.com/)[irene-writes-sometimes](https://irene-writes-sometimes.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  28. [](https://chaosandfragments.tumblr.com/)[chaosandfragments](https://chaosandfragments.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  29. [](https://slutawara.tumblr.com/)[slutawara](https://slutawara.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  30. [](https://cuddleymoonbear.tumblr.com/)[cuddleymoonbear](https://cuddleymoonbear.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  31. [](https://moonlightbabe0000.tumblr.com/)[moonlightbabe0000](https://moonlightbabe0000.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  32. [](https://candycammie.tumblr.com/)[candycammie](https://candycammie.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  33. [](https://tsukiispinklittlebaby.tumblr.com/)[tsukiispinklittlebaby](https://tsukiispinklittlebaby.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  34. [](https://realhotthemshit.tumblr.com/)[realhotthemshit](https://realhotthemshit.tumblr.com/post/639255063118888960) reblogged this from [bunnywritesbnha](https://bunnywritesbnha.tumblr.com/)

  35. [](https://realhotthemshit.tumblr.com/)[realhotthemshit](https://realhotthemshit.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  36. [](https://babybearoo.tumblr.com/)[babybearoo](https://babybearoo.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  37. [](https://peek-lemon.tumblr.com/)[peek-lemon](https://peek-lemon.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  38. [](https://mysteriouslykawaiitraveler.tumblr.com/)[mysteriouslykawaiitraveler](https://mysteriouslykawaiitraveler.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  39. [](https://bloodstripedblondie.tumblr.com/)[bloodstripedblondie](https://bloodstripedblondie.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  40. [](https://saekkisae.tumblr.com/)[saekkisae](https://saekkisae.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  41. [](https://420-mariii.tumblr.com/)[420-mariii](https://420-mariii.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  42. [](https://sqlva.tumblr.com/)[sqlva](https://sqlva.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  43. [](https://amanditamart.tumblr.com/)[amanditamart](https://amanditamart.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  44. [](https://baby3456.tumblr.com/)[baby3456](https://baby3456.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  45. [](https://jessicaskyler.tumblr.com/)[jessicaskyler](https://jessicaskyler.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  46. [](https://mias-story.tumblr.com/)[mias-story](https://mias-story.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  47. [](https://ditsy-spider.tumblr.com/)[ditsy-spider](https://ditsy-spider.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  48. [](https://kardeshood.tumblr.com/)[kardeshood](https://kardeshood.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  49. [](https://atiredravenclawwriter.tumblr.com/)[atiredravenclawwriter](https://atiredravenclawwriter.tumblr.com/post/639090801188732929) reblogged this from [kuroosusagichan](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/)

  50. [](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/)[kuroosusagichan](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/) posted this 

> [ cw: 1632k, smut(18 plus minors dni), fluffy at the end, pet play, daddy kink, breeding kink, size kink, cry baby reader,... ](https://kuroosusagichan.tumblr.com/post/638415003814445056)

  51. Show more notesLoading...



  
__  


[&.](https://seyche.tumblr.com)

[lilac theme by seyche](https://seyche.tumblr.com)


End file.
